


Speedos

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's self-conscious about the speedo picture, but Elijah hastens to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedos

Elijah giggled. In fact, Elijah damn near cackled. Sighing, Sean’s eyes rolled and he couldn’t hold back a wince. “Oh sweet Jesus, Elijah,” he moaned. “Please.”

“But Sean, this is gorgeous! LOOK at you!” He exclaimed, holding up a picture of Sean, adorned in red speedos.

Sean’s hands went up as though warding off a blow. “God in heaven, Elijah, don’t show me that thing again!” He stood up and walked to the patio door, then, without a word, wandered outside.

Surprised, Elijah stared after him, then turned to look at the picture again. Everything that he saw delighted his heart. The broad chest that he had pressed against so often. The chest that had protected him from cold winds and comforted him during times of sadness or fear. The strong arms that he loved to feel lock around him. The huge hands that had stroked him with gentle, soothing caresses and gripped him with the passionate intensity of their lovemaking. The gentle eyes that lit up with love when he entered a room. The sweet smile that never failed to warm him.

Even the pudgy belly made his throat tighten with love. Sean was self conscious about it, but Elijah loved the plumpness. It took him back to times of great happiness in his life. To their time as Sam and Frodo. To the days of their newly discovered love, when Sean first became his. When Sean was slender and lean, Elijah mourned for his Sam. He tried to be a supportive friend, and when Sean was successful in losing the weight he hated Elijah praised him. But in his heart he grieved for the form that had been Sean’s when they first fell in love. That body had been round, yes. But always firm and strong.

‘It gives me comfort,’ Elijah thought. ‘He calls it pudgy. I call it my Sam come back to me.’

He dropped the picture on the couch and fallowed Sean outside. He was standing, alone, on the beach near the water. The moon sparkled on the ocean’s surface, and the soft breeze was salt-scented. Sean’s hair moved gently in the breeze. He didn’t move, just stood there alone staring out at the water.

When Elijah moved to stand beside him, Sean’s head turned, and his arm draped casually around Elijah’s shoulders. “You need a sweater,” he murmured.

“I’m fine,” Elijah said, shaking his head. He turned slightly and wrapped both arms around Sean’s waist, resting his head against his chest. Sean looped his other arm around Elijah’s body and snuggled him nearer. The night air was cool, but not chill. And as he stood there with Sean, looking out toward the silver-lit waves, Elijah felt he could have stood there forever. Just like this. Wrapped in those strong arms. Leaning against that strong chest and body.

“Listen,” he said at last. “I want to talk about that picture. About why it upsets you.”

“God, Elijah,” Sean muttered. He sighed and shrugged. “It’s pretty…” He shook his head as if groping for a word. “…risqué” he said at last. “I look like a beached whale with a massive hardon.”

“The nice thing about that picture,” Elijah said. “Is that it shows how big you are WITHOUT the hardon.” He grinned up at Sean. “Lucky me,” he said, lifting up on his toes to kiss Sean’s cheek.

Sean’s mouth twisted as if in disgust. “I damn near kill you with that thing every time.”

“You do not! Have you heard me complain?”

“No. But I’ve seen you limp.”

“That’s because you’re passionate, not because you’re big. So stop that shit right now! I LIKE it hard. I ask you to do it that way. In fact, I often BEG you to do it that way!”

Sean grinned and kissed his cheek. “And I am happy to accommodate.”

“I don’t give a damn about the limp,” Elijah muttered.

Sean nodded and pressed his face to Elijah’s dark hair. “I know. I’m sorry. Just feeling embarrassed about the picture. I honestly didn’t know the damned speedo was that revealing. I wish Adam hadn’t asked me to wear it.” He leaned back from Elijah’s embrace and stared out at the moving waves. “I sometimes think he has me do things that are a bit demeaning in his movies just to exercise power over me.”

Surprised, Elijah’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Sean nodded and looked down at his friend. “Yeah. It’s like: ‘OK, ‘Lord of the Rings’ STAR. Put on these speedos and flaunt your big belly to the world.’”

Elijah stared hard at Sean. “Say ‘no’.”

Sean nodded. “Yeah. I could I guess. But he’s big box office right now, Elijah. Top five. And he’s asking me to be in his pictures. I can’t turn it down. And I don’t want to piss him off. I’d like to direct and produce a movie of my own someday. That takes connections and money. You know this business. I won’t get either by pissing off guys like Sandler.”

“True. But remember this too. Sandler has a reputation for making himself look good at other people’s expense. He’s not HALF as good looking as you are. And it strikes me as odd that with a ton of outfits available, most of which would have made you look like a total STUD, he chose to put you in speedos instead. Probably the single article of clothing on the planet that might give him even the smallest advantage over you.” He glanced up at Sean. "And the man can read. He's read your book. He knows you're sensitive about stuff like that."

Sean’s eyebrows lifted. “You are a clever little thing, aren’t you! I’ve had the same thought. But what’s the point to chewing on it. He’s the boss. I do what he says or I hit the road.”

“I’ve just been in this business a long time.”

Sean nuzzled him, rocking his body comfortingly. “It shows,” he murmured.

“Let’s go in,” Elijah said, suddenly shivering in the night air.

Seeing this, Sean nodded and turned with him, his arm still around Elijah’s shoulders. They walked slowly to the house and back to the couch. As he sat, Sean picked up the picture from where Elijah had tossed it. He frowned, his face pulling into a grimace, and laid it, face down, on the table.

Elijah had watched him, and as he sat down beside Sean, he reached for the picture once again. Holding it, he turned toward his friend. “We’ve had this conversation a million times. But I’m willing to have it once more.”

Sean smiled. “You really are good to me."

“I LOVE you!” Elijah half-yelled. “Do you understand what that MEANS, Sean? It means that I don’t give a damn how much you weigh or whether your cock is ten inches or two! What I love is in HERE.” He placed his hand flat against Sean’s chest. “In here!” he whispered forcefully.

“I don’t expect you to reassure me every time I get insecure,” he told Elijah, soothing his hair with a gentle hand.

“I don’t like seeing you depressed over things like this.”

Sean sighed. “I guess I’m too hung up on body image.”

Elijah’s eyes rolled. “Jesus, ya THINK??”

Sean snorted a laugh.

“Do you love me?” Elijah asked suddenly.

Sean’s green eyes regarded him almost sadly. “I hate even hearing you ask that. I want you to know how much you’re loved.”

“Just answer the damned question, Dr. Phil,” he growled.

Both Sean’s big hands lifted to rest on either side of Elijah’s face. “I have no words that could ever describe how much I love you.”

“Well if it’s beyond words for YOU… it’s a lot,” Elijah said with a grin. “Fine, then. You love me. And I love you just as much. And I PREFER you at this weight! I like you BETTER like this!”

He tipped forward into Sean’s arms and was instantly caught up. Sean dragged him across his lap until Elijah was lying with his head in the crook of Sean’s arm. His fingers stroked down Elijah’s cheek and he bent and kissed him. The kiss was slow, and deep. Intimate in the way that Sean liked best. Open mouthed and gentle. “Thank you,” he breathed into Elijah’s mouth.

“I mean it,” Elijah said quietly. “What you’re doing when you weigh this much is making someone you love happy. I hate it when you’re all bony and lean. You’re like a wire. Like a stalk of grain or something. Now, you’re strong and solid. You’re warm. You’re real. You’re – you’re Sam.” He breathed this last in voice soft as velvet. And as Sean watched, his eyes shone with bright tears.

“Oh, Elijah,” Sean whispered softly. “God, my sweet Frodo. I’m sorry if I made you cry.”

“You didn’t,” Elijah said. “I feel this deeply enough that talking about it affects me.” His fingers gripped the hair on either side of Sean’s head and pulled him close. “YOU need to know how much you’re loved!” He growled. “And WHY!”

“I’ve never been comfortable with flaws in myself.”

“This,” Elijah said, sliding his hand under Sean’s shirt to stroke his chest and belly. “Is not a flaw.”

“I don’t have a lot of faith in my own…” he fumbled for a word “…instincts at times,” Sean said. “But, I do have faith in you. If you think I look OK in the picture, I’ll quit fussing.”

Elijah held the picture up and pointed to Sean’s smiling likeness. “The sweetness of your smile says it all, Seanie. To anyone who wants to hear the truth, who wants to see what’s truly beautiful, it’s the only image that counts.”

Sean’s arm tightened, and his lips captured Elijah’s once again. When their kiss broke, Elijah hauled himself out of Sean’s lap and stood up.

“Let’s go,” he ordered, holding out his hand.

“Where we going?” Sean asked, already starting to rise.

“Upstairs,” Elijah told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the staircase.

Sean grinned. “Yeah? Cool! Nice comfy bed up there.”

“Yeah!” Elijah returned. “And in a minute there’ll also be a nice comfy GUY up there for me to snuggle with.”

“That’s all we’re gonna do? Just snuggle?” Sean teased.

“Well, I actually thought I might get out a pair of my speedos and see if I look as good in mine as you did in yours. And…” he said, turning to face Sean as they started up the stairs. “I want to see if that dick of yours is still as big as I remember it.”

“You’re gonna be limping tomorrow,” Sean promised with a grin.

“With any kind of luck,” Elijah said, dragging him toward the bedroom.


End file.
